Malec at Christmas
by tumblrandfood
Summary: Alec Lightwood really hates christmas. He just finds the entire mundane holiday idiotic. When Magnus invites him over, he has no idea what to expect, but he strongly suspects its going to be far to merry for his liking. Malec Oneshot, Slash, rated T for adult themes.


Alec found mundie holidays to be incredibly stupid. It was like once a month everyone just dropped everything to put up weird decorations and be really nice to each other. And approaching now was the most despicable of all the holidays. Christmas. Not only was there an entire day of pretending to enjoy yourself and the gifts you were presented, but there was also almost a month of singing and talking about mundies dressed up in red coats and beards. Alec thought the whole concept was ridiculous. He had managed to avoid most of the Christmas merriment, but now that Christmas was a mere three days away, he knew he would soon be forced to face the holiday full on. Obviously it wasn't Jace or Izzy that was going to force him to drink eggnog or gather around a Yule log. It was Magnus.

Magnus loved holidays. Hell, Magnus loved anything that would allow for a spectacle, which was how Alec had been roped into the elaborate matching Halloween costumes they wore to Magnus's party. Or the four hour thanksgiving dinner with everyone Magnus knew. or the black Friday that had been spent at the black market and lasted for over eight hours. Alec had made Magnus promise for this holiday there would be no parties planned, all celebrations would occur in Magnus's apartment with only the two of them. Alec was still not reassured by this, Magnus could probably come up with something just as spectacular and unappealing that only required two people, like several hours of choreographed caroling or building gingerbread cities. Magnus had invited Alec over tonight, for "Christmas Eve Eve" as Magnus had called it, he was expected to be there in half an hour.

He walked over to his closet and attempted to pick out something festive. His entire wardrobe was black, so it was a little difficult. He decided on a pair of black jeans and a gray sweater with a large black stripe, which he decided was festive, as it was not black and almost had a pattern. Neither of the things he was wearing had any particularly large, visible holes, so hopefully that would give him points for looking formal as well.

He knocked on Magnus's door twice. There were no signs yet of any decorations, the winter wonderland probably lurked inside. Magnus swung the door open.

"Alexander!" Magnus announced, face glowing. He examined Alec's outfit, and looked relatively pleased.

"You tried to dress up! In your own drab shadow hunter way! Do come in!" Magnus said ushering him inside.

The first thing Alec noticed was the astonishing lack of decorations, no snowflakes lined the ceiling, gingerbread men did not stand in the halls, there no more glitter than the usual amount that decorated Magnus's house. A small Christmas tree glowed in the corner with several presents underneath, but aside from that, the house was decoration free.

"Magnus… your house looks so… normal" Alec said

Magnus laughed "Nicely worded, Darling. This is how my apartment will be decorated for tonight. We aren't going to do anything festive. This is my gift to you. I know how much you hate celebrating and going to my fabulous soirees, so for tonight, we can avoid it. I will wait until later tomorrow to decorate my apartment; that of course, you will just have to live with."

"You knew that I hated your holiday parties?" Alec asked. He thought he had been hiding it so well.

Magnus laughed again "Please Alexander, you look like you would rather be tortured by demons than make small talk in costume."

Alec felt his face grow hot "Well, what _are_ we going to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do," Magnus said looking quite pleased with himself "I ordered some take out from that Thai place you said you didn't hate, so that's in the fridge. We could watch a movie, you could regale me with lengthy tales about hunting demons I don't really care about; there are endless possibilities"

Alec was so suddenly so full of love and appreciation for what Magnus had just done he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He crossed the few feet separating them and kissed Magnus with everything he had. He felt his own heartbeat stutter slightly as their lips met, a sensation that was not uncommon for Alec in interactions of this sort, their mouths moved together with delightful urgency. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's back and traced upwards with his long lean fingers. Alec brought his own arms up to Magnus's neck, running his hands through his hair and across his thin but firm arms. Magnus pulled Alec's hips as tightly as he could against his own and lifted his lips of Alec's lightly, a move that always made all of the air leave Alec's lungs and his pants feel much too tight.

"This seems to be a good start to our night" Magnus whispered softly "shall we forget the Thai food?"

"I wasn't hungry anyways" Alec breathed

The warlock wrapped his fingers around Alec's wrist and strode gracefully back towards the bedroom, dragging a less than graceful, very turned on shadow hunter behind him.


End file.
